Darkness
by NyxNightGoddess1
Summary: For every Jasper you need an Alice. Jasper's Alice is take from him and his life turns into his own personal hell. He tries to end it but fails, now his family has a choice pull the plug on his life support or not. *Co-written with Lives in Dreams*


JPOV

The rain was smacking heavily off of the metal roof of the hospital room; the wind was breezing through the window allowing you to hear the frightful noise. It was quiet in this room, so all you could hear was the storm outside.

Alice was in hospital and, with her parents out of the country; I was the only one here for her. She had just collapsed when we were out; and I later found out it was a blood clot; and it _was _going to kill her. Her parents did try to get here, but the travel company just wouldn't believe their circumstance. Earlier that evening, I was told she only had hours to live. They reassured me that it would be a painless death; after all, throughout this whole ordeal Alice had been unconscious and hadn't felt a thing. I was in the hospital room, holding her hand; I couldn't move her off the bed, and I couldn't move onto the bed. If I moved her position, it would limit her time spent on earth, so I had to settle for holding her hand. Which I didn't mind, as long as I was with my Alice, I was content.

Her heart monitor kept getting slower and slower. The tears were already building in my eyes. I didn't want her to leave; I _needed _her, and there was no way I could live without her. Yet, I must because that is what she would want. The beeping noise continued to get slower and slower until... nothing. My Alice had left us, and I would miss her; there would never be someone like her in my life again.

The doctors were standing outside, waiting for me to finish saying my goodbyes to Alice; but I could never truly say goodbye to my Alice; but I tried my best to at least choke out a decent goodbye.

"Good bye, gorgeous; hope you have time to read my note."

I left the room crying, but I was trying to hold them back. I needed to be strong for the rest of them. But I left a note for Alice, in the hand that she was holding; I just hope she would be able to read it.

_Alice, I'll miss you angel. I can't live without you. I promise I'll be with you soon._

~*~

It was the morning of Alice's funeral, and I was standing in front of the mirror attempting to fix my tie and hair. I looked paler than usual; there were bags under my eyes; the gleam in my eyes were missing—Alice _was _the gleam in my eyes—and I looked unhealthily skinny. The funeral was held two weeks after her death, and, since then, I've made little contact with people and hardly ever ate. I gave up trying to fix my appearance; there was no way I was even going to be able to fix myself.

Outside, there was a funeral car waiting for my family—Alice's family also had one—and, when we got in, everyone was quiet. The driver was from Forks, and in Forks, everyone knew and loved Alice, so it was hard on everyone. The tension, the quietness, and the feeling of depression was radiating from everyone in the car; it was enough for me to want to kill myself on the spot.

During the funeral, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to walk out. I had to walk out of my own angel's funeral. Once outside I broke down into uncontrollable emotional tears. I was sitting outside on a big deformed white stone when I heard the clicking sound of high heels. Rosalie—my older twin sister—sat down beside me, and put her arm around me and kept telling me it was going to be all right. But she was wrong. It _wasn't _going to be alright. I couldn't live without my Alice.

The after gathering was hell. Everyone was talking and socializing as if nothing had happened; which was driving me crazy. If it wasn't for the fact that Rosalie and Emmett were restraining me down, _someone _would be dead by now. Also it didn't help that Jessica was now approaching me in 'flirt mode'.

"Hey Jasper," she tried, but failed, to say seductively. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time? Maybe this weekend?"

I was about to rip her apart, but Rosalie beat me to it. "You insolent, egotistic, fucking bitch! He was just at his girlfriend's funeral and you have the cheek to ask him out on a date? What kind of low-life, selfish creature are you?"

"Rose, her name _is _Jessica," I added hoping that it made it clear that I wasn't interested; she got the hint and left, but not before she made a comeback.

"I'll see you around, Jasper; then we can talk dates."

People like her disgusted me.

~*~

The day after Alice's funeral was my first day back at school, and it was going to be hell.

I sat down in my seat at the very front. It's going to be hard to pay attention. The bell rang, and the teacher droned on about something that was utterly unimportant to me. I sat there, blankly staring at the board, seeing nothing but my beautiful angel. I remembered everything about her... The way she was always so perky, but could be serious... The way she seemed to make life worth living... The way she always tried to correct fashion mistakes...

The stupid fucking bell rang, and I walked to my next class in a trance... I sat down in my seat that was in the middle of the room. The teacher came in after the bell, once again, saying things that I wasn't paying attention to. "...Jasper. Why don't you answer the question?"

"I'm sorry, but what?" I didn't want to be here, let alone be called on...

"Then, why doesn't someone that _was_ paying attention, help him out?" The stupid fucking bitch of a teacher was a piece of shit. She didn't know what she was fucking talking about! Well, maybe she did, but she didn't show any enthusiasm for teaching Algebra. "I know, math is boring... and Algebra is useless, but you need it to get through school. That's a good enough reason, is it not?"

"Nothing in life...." I murmured. Then, a little louder, I said, "I suppose, but I don't need this stuff. It's pointless. May I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure, Jasper. The pass is the bathroom sign." I got up out of my seat quickly, and grabbed my stuff, seeing as we had five minutes left. I asked to go to the bathroom, but I was going nowhere near there. No, I was going home. No one is home at this time. I got into my blue Pontiac G6, and rode all the way to my house. I was going 100 miles per hour the entire time... When I finally reached my house, it was dead silent. No birds chirping, no animals, and no parents or siblings.

I finally was alone. Completely alone. Alice. I needed to get to Alice. I went upstairs, into my room. I sat in a corner, crying my heart out. I took out my Swiss Army knife. I started to cut myself. It was a much more bearable pain than the pain of losing Alice.

Slowly I pulled the knife out of my skin, getting ready for another cut; a deeper cut; a fatal cut; the one to end it all. But in the corner of my eye I saw, on my bedside table, a picture of me and my angel. The Miami sun shining down on us, big grins on our faces. Back then we were happy, and we didn't have a care in the world. I wish we could go back to that. I would still have my Alice and everything would be perfect.

I carefully pushed myself up, trying to walk over to the desk to get the photo. I was leaving a trail of blood behind, dripping from my open wounds. _Drip, drip, drip_. My knife was in one hand, and the photo in the other. I stared at it, and longed for everyone's forgiveness for what I was about to do; but more importantly, I hope Alice could forgive me; I needed her. I put the photo on top of my chest where my heart would be. I really couldn't take it anymore. The pain and the sadness was all too much to bear; I just wanted it to all end now.

I took the blade carefully in my shaking hands, and began to stab the blade in deeply and slice across my left wrist. I could faintly hear my name being shouted. There was a flash of blonde; then it was in front of me, shaking me, but everything was fuzzy; and everything was perfect. I was going into the darkness.

RPOV

Jasper hadn't been in Spanish, and in his condition, I didn't trust him. I needed to find him; and I knew where he would be: his room.

I rushed out of the school, and headed straight towards our house. I had no idea what he would do when he was alone, and I didn't want to _imagine _what he would be doing.

I finally reached our house and I barged straight into the house—which was open, so Jasper was in—not even locking my car. I headed straight to Jasper's room where faint cries of pain could be heard.

In his room, Jasper was lying on his bed with a photo upside on his chest, where his heart would be. But he was covered in blood, and there was a Swiss Army knife in his hand. He had been cutting, and he had tried to kill himself.

Quickly I called 911, hoping that they would be able to save him.

~*~

An hour after I had found Jasper, he was on a life support machine. The doctors had found several cuts on his wrist, all had happened today. I was sitting with Emmett, waiting to hear if he was going to be okay.

"He's going to be fine babe," Emmett whispered in my ear; I just wished I could believe him.

"Rosalie, can you come here for a moment," my dad asked. I got up alone, and walked over towards him.

"Sweetie, I've got some bad news. We're going to have to pull the plug on Jasper's life support machine. He's not actually living right now; the machine is doing it for him. Plus it is what he would want."

I was speechless. They were going to pull the plug on their own son. My brother, my twin. They were going to pull the plug on Jasper, and they did. I watched them horrified.

Right now I hated Alice with everything I had.

**NyxNightGoddess1: Lives in Dreams and I were (and still are) depressed, so we decided to write this. This one-shot is in remembrance of Daddy's Little Cannibal, the amazing author who died in a drunk driving accident.**

**Livesindreams: Yeah we were completely shocked when we heard. We didn't know her personally so our thoughts are with her family and friends and everyone who did know her. We can't imagine how hard this must be for you. **

**Also we kinda use Alice to signify drunk drivers.**


End file.
